A song of Snake and Lion
by crumbleb
Summary: Alors que les tentions s'accroissent entre les Trois Royaumes, une antique prophétie raconte que le jour où une seconde étoile de feu saignera le ciel, les Ténèbres reviendront les conquérir afin de les unir. Hors, ce jour arrive et le jeune Lord Potter est promis à un mariage arrangé, dans le même temps, les Ténèbres se regroupent, prêts au combat. Mais une autre menace les guette
1. Prologue

**Chose due, chose promise, voici enfin le prologue de ma toute nouvelle fanfic sur HP !**

 **'Tention, ce n'est pas un crossover, je m'inspire seulement de l'atmosphère de l'univers de Game of Thrones et de quelques éléments présents dedans, mais en aucun cas vous ne croiserez un Jon Snow venir taper la bise à Harry XD**

 _Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient à par les trucs spaces qui sortent de mon esprit x)_

 _Résumé : Alors que les tentions s'accroissent entre les Royaumes de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, une antique prophétie raconte que le jour où une seconde étoile de feu saignera le ciel, les Ténèbres reviendront conquérir les Royaumes afin de les unir, comme par le passé, en un seul et glorieux. Hors, ce jour arrive et le jeune Lord Potter est promis à un mariage arrangé et, dans le même temps, les Ténèbres se regroupent afin de lancer leur assaut sur les Trois Royaumes. Mais ils auraient tord d'oublier la menace qui vient de l'autre côté du Canal..._

* * *

 **Prologue**

-Encore une fois ! S'il vous plait, Barde Bleu !

Le barde à la robe bleue se pencha près de l'enfant aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux d'un vert étincelant. Il lui jeta un regard malicieux avant d'égrener lentement les cordes de sa harpe.

-Eh bien, si tel est le désire de notre petit Lord, je m'exécute de ce pas.

Il lui lança un clin d'oeil avant de se redresser et de se mettre à chanter, d'une voix mélodieuse, accompagné de sa harpe sous le regard et le sourire joyeux de l'enfant enroulé dans une fourrure chaude et douce.

-Connaissez-vous la Prophétie des Fondateurs, ceux-là même, qui, par jalousie, se battirent pour le Royaume des Sorciers, ne laissant derrière eux plus que quatre Royaume au lieu d'un, si grand et si puissant ? commença-t-il, sa voix vibrant dans l'immense pièce de réception où ils se trouvaient.

L'enfant secoua négativement et rapidement la tête, sans se départir de son sourire qui faisait briller ses magnifiques yeux.

-Avant leurs morts, ils se réunirent une dernière fois, espérant trouver une entente, pour la plus sage d'entre tous, la paix pour la plus persévérante d'entre tous et un semblant de paix pour le plus courageux d'entre tous. Or, ils ne prévinrent pas leur quatrième frère, le rusé Salazard, de leur réunion et du partage des terres qui en découlerait et ainsi débuta leur malédiction... Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'ils se faisaient face à la Table des Quatre, dans l'antique palais de Poudlard, aujourd'hui disparut, un mystérieux voyageur interrompit leur réunion...

La voix du barde donnait le ton à l'ambiance de son récit et l'enfant ne put que sursauter en écarquillant les yeux, comme s'il s'était tenu dans la même pièce que les quatre grands sorciers au moment même où l'étranger perturbait leur réunion.

-Le grand et courageux Godric Gryffondor demanda alors qui osait interrompre leur réunion et l'étranger avança d'un pas vers la Table sans répondre. La grande et persévérante Helga Poufsouffle fut la seconde à prendre la parole, en demandant qu'elle était la raison de sa présence ici. Mais il ne répondit pas un mot et avança à nouveau d'un pas vers eux. La grande et sage Rowena Serdaigle se pencha vers son frère et sa soeur et les apaisa avant de demander à l'homme ce qu'il espérait trouver ici. Et encore une fois, il avança. Sans parler. Mais l'homme avança encore et, à la surprise de tous !

Le jeune enfant laissa échapper une exclamation alors que le barde venait d'hausser le ton, captivant encore plus son auditoire que précédemment.

-L'étranger ouvrit la bouche et parla. Les récits racontent que, plus exactement, il ne parlait pas mais chantait. Et il leur tint ce langage.

Le barde commença à jouer un air triste mais qui avait comme une sorte de résonance, dans le coeur de ceux qui écoutaient, bien plus sombre.

- _Quand saignera l'étoile rouge,_

 _Et que les Ténèbres se regrouperont,_

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre les heures ténébreuses s'approchant,_

 _Naîtra de ceux qui auront par trois fois défiés le Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

 _Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois,_

 _Et il sera marqué comme son égal par le second,_

 _Car par deux, ils seront,_

 _S'affrontant ou se regroupant,_

 _Et le jour viendra,_

 _Où une seconde fois l'étoile rouge saignera,_

 _Où les morts reviendront hanter les vivants et où,_

 _Les Ténèbres se vengeront des Trois enfants et de leur action,_

 _Qui par trois fois les auront défié,_

 _Car trois fois sera leur malédiction,_

 _Avant que ne naisse le promis,_

 _Et que les Terres ne soient réunies,_

 _Et le jour où les Ténèbres reviendront,_

 _Avec les morts, les non-vivants,_

 _Seuls l'obscur et la lumière décideront,_

 _Car par deux, obscur et lumière, ils vont,_

 _Enfants des Conquérants,_

 _Ils domineront ou seront dominés par les Ténèbres,_

 _Et les Dragons renaîtront quand ce jour arrivera,_

 _Portant l'Enfant promis vers son destin,_

 _Car vous Trois avez oublié le Quatrième,_

 _Et le Quatrième n'oubliera pas que Ténèbre il est,_

 _Et qu'il reviendra lorsque ce jour arrivera,_

 _Pour revendiquer son Trône et celui qui ne peut que le destituer,_

 _Car voici la malédiction qui s'abattra,_

 _Sur le Serpent et le Lion,_

 _Ecoutez bien ce chant,_

 _Ecoutez le chant du Serpent et du Lion,_

 _Car le jour où le Grand Froid s'abattant,_

 _Alors vous serez que ce chant vérité sera,_

 _Et commencera alors le combat,_

 _Et prenez garde !_

 _Car parfois, les Ténèbres sont de précieuses amantes,_

 _Et que le Mal ne vient par forcément d'elle mais de l'autre côté du Canal..._

 _Ainsi, écoutez bien ce chant,_

 _Ecoutez bien le chant du Serpent et du Lion..._

Alors que le barde grattait les dernières cordes de sa harpe, le jeune garçon cligna de ses grands yeux verts, retrouvant pieds avec la réalité alors qu'il avait été transporté à une autre époque beaucoup plus sombre, où le froid de l'hiver régnait en maître sur les Royaumes.

-On dit même, que le mystérieux étranger qui proclama cette prophétie ne fut autre que le rusé Salazard et qu'il les maudit pour avoir oser ne pas le convier à leur réunion et au partage des Quatres Royaumes...

-Qu'est-il advenu de Salazard et des siens ? Il n'existe plus que Trois Royaumes à présent ! demanda l'enfant, d'une voix pleine d'énergie malgré la nuit tombée depuis longtemps.

-Bien évidemment, car la guerre que mena pendant plusieurs générations les Royaumes de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle contre celui de Serpentard en eut raison. Depuis, les descendants du puissant mage adepte des arts sombres sont exilés derrière le Mur...

-Est-ce pour eux qu'il a été bâtit ?

-Oui. Mais on dit qu'il existait bien avant, et qu'il servait à protéger les Quatres Royaumes quand ils n'en formaient qu'un et que le grand Merlin en personne l'aurait construit avec l'aide des géants et des autres créatures qui vivent, à présent, de l'autre côté du Mur. Mais ceci est une autre histoire pour autre soir.

-Oh...

L'enfant lança une moue déçue au barde qui lui souriait avec malice. Il leva vers lui de grands yeux verts brillant dans le but de l'attendrir.

-Allons mon jeune Lord, je ne voudrais pas tâter du courroux de Lady Mcgonagall...

En disant cela, il se redressa et se tourna vers la femme d'un certain âge qui, la mine sévère et sec, vêtue d'une longue robe de nuit vert sapin par dessous une veste de fourrure, jetait un regard strict vers le barde et l'enfant.

-Et puis, demain est un autre soir et le temps pour une autre histoire.

Il lança un clin d'oeil au jeune garçon avant de s'en aller de la pièce, d'un pas léger et souple, comme s'il volait. L'enfant laissa son regard errer quelques instants encore sur la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière le barde. Il remonta les pans de sa douce et chaude couverture. L'automne venait à présent de commencer et il attendait impatiemment que le printemps revienne le plus rapidement possible. Il n'avait juste à patienter seulement quelques mois car le printemps succédait à l'automne. Et ce serait un désastre si l'hiver arrivait. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux de jais frissonna en pensant à l'histoire du barde. Elle n'avait beau être qu'une histoire, qu'un conte pour effrayer les enfants, la plupart des sorciers la croyaient vraie. Et si le jour, où l'hiver reviendrait, advenait, prophétie ou pas prophétie, il y aurait beaucoup de morts et de troubles. Le Royaume n'était pas habitué à l'hiver qui durait de longues années et le dernier en date s'était passé il y a un peu moins de 200 ans et la moitié de la population des Trois Royaumes avait péri. Il frissonna de nouveau en pensant à ce que pourrait être un hiver sans fin.

-Je vois, Harry, que cette histoire vous a bien troublé.

Lady Mcgonagall se leva de son fauteuil, où elle était assise jusqu'à présent, pour rejoindre l'enfant qui frottait pensivement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait au front. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, sur le rebord de l'immense cheminée en pierre où flambait un feu réconfortant.

-J'avais pourtant prévenu votre oncle, Lord Black, que ce barde n'était pas fait pour distraire un enfant.

-Oh, je trouve que ses histoires sont incroyables ! Et puis Oncle Sirius ne se trompe jamais ! Et le Barde Bleu raconte si bien les histoires !

La femme renifla dédaigneusement en passant une main dans les cheveux indomptables du garçon.

-Ce doit être génial de pouvoir voyager partout, ne pas avoir de contraintes, et rencontrer des gens différents ! rêvassa l'enfant en soupirant.

Mcgonagall ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la joie de l'enfant.

-Peut être, mais là n'est pas votre place, Harry. Vous êtes Lord Harry James Potter, et de ce fait, un jour, vous gouvernerez vos terres et siégerez au Conseil des Trois Royaumes.

-Oui, je sais.

-Allons, ne faites pas cette tête. Après tous, vous n'êtes encore qu'un enfant et avez bien le droit de profiter de la vie. N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui !

Il sauta sur ses pieds, se mettant ainsi debout, en face de la femme.

-Et je serais le plus grand de tous les Lords de Gryffondor !

-Oh, pour cela, je ne me fais point de soucis.

Elle se leva à son tour et prit la main de l'enfant.

-Mais maintenant, oh grand Lord Potter, il serait temps d'aller au lit.

L'enfant pouffa devant le titre que venait de lui attribuer la Lady. S'il y avait bien une personne, autre que son oncle, qui le connaissait aussi bien, c'était bien elle ! Lady Minerva Mcgonagall qui s'occupait de son éducation. Sa préceptrice en titre. Et en tant que plus puissant Lord des terres de Gryffondor, bien qu'il fut relativement jeune, il se devait d'avoir le meilleur enseignement possible et les meilleurs conseillers au près de lui afin de pouvoir protéger et faire prospérer leur Royaume. Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire d'une façon peut élégante que lui reprocha sa préceptrice d'un regard noir. Il lui lança un regard ainsi qu'un sourire gêné en guise d'excuse. La femme leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant s'empêcher, tout de même, de sourire. Harry avait beau être très jeune, il était très sage et très attachant, et elle ne pouvait rester très longtemps fâchée contre lui. Serrant bien la main de l'enfant dans la sienne, elle quitta la pièce où ils étaient jusqu'à présent pour l'emmener dans ses appartements où il pourrait rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Des flocons de neiges pénétrèrent doucement par la vieille fenêtre qui ne demandait qu'à tomber. Soudainement, et par magie, elle se ferma brusquement, stoppant le froid automnale qui entraînait avec lui des averses de flocons. Un feu d'une étrange couleur verte flambait dans une vieille cheminée, jetant sur les murs une lumière surnaturelle. Un homme, installait dans un vieux fauteuil en cuir à haut dossier, contemplait le feu danser dans l'âtre. La mâchoire serrée, il poussa un long soupir en caressant doucement sa baguette en os qui reposait sur le rebord de son fauteuil. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns qui encadraient le haut de son visage jusqu'au haut de ses pommettes. Ils étaient assez court, à la mode du Nord. Une porte claqua, rompant le crépitement monotone du feu.

-Mon Seigneur...

Il arrêta de caresser sa baguette et laissa tomber sa main hors du fauteuil. Aussitôt, il sentit une masse contre sa main. Il n'eut pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir que la personne qui venait d'interrompre ses réflexions s'était agenouillée à côté de son fauteuil et que son membre reposait sur l'une des épaules de l'arrivant.

-Que veux-tu, Lucius ? demanda-t-il sans lâcher une seule seconde des yeux le feu et d'une voix glaciale, encore plus que le froid polaire qui sévissait à l'extérieur.

-Mon Seigneur...ça a commencé. souffla le dénommé Lucius, d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

Le Seigneur se leva de son siège et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il avait fermé plutôt grâce à sa magie d'un pas silencieux. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et posa ses mains sur le cadrant extérieur. Le froid mordant et les flocons vinrent s'écraser sur son visage, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il leva les yeux bien haut vers le ciel et put distinguer, entre les nuages de la tempête de neige, une masse sphérique qui traînait derrière elle une longue traînée rouge comme le sang. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage parfait, ses yeux sombres brillant d'une énergie nouvelle.

-Enfin...

Son sourire s'élargit alors que la boule de feu continuait son ascension dans le ciel.

-Après tous ce temps ! L'heure est enfin venue !

Il éclata aussitôt d'un rire aussi froid que les glaciers qui bordait les côtes de leurs terres.

-Nous allons pouvoir reprendre ce qui nous est de droit et, une bonne fois pour toute, écraser cette vermine qui a osé nous défier !

Son rire se répercuta dans toute la pièce avant de s'enfuir par la porte qui était encore ouverte, gagnant les niveaux inférieurs du château où ils se trouvaient, et où fourmillaient des sorciers et des sorcières prêts à la guerre et aux heures sombres qui en découleraient...

* * *

 **Voili voilou, alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? :D**

 **J'espère en tout cas, que ce petit prologue vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche !**

 **Toutes critiques sont bonnes à prendre, du moment qu'elles soient un minimum construites^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, follower, faver, bref ce que vous voulez, ça fait énormément plaisir et ça motive ! :D**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ;)**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Couronnement

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour toutes ces jolis petits favs, follows et à _BananeVerte_ (ce pseudo est juste excellent ! XD) et _lili974WOLF_ pour leurs reviews ! :D**

 **De voir que beaucoup de personnes accrochent au prologue de cette toute nouvelle fic m'a vraiment motivé pour écrire la suite au plus vite ! :D et j'espère par la suite pouvoir garder un rythme de publication assez soutenue mais je ne vous promets rien^^**

 **Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf les idées cheloux et cette histoire qui en découle x) **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review si vous avez aimé, connaître votre ressenti m'aide beaucoup pour la suite ;) (puis sinon j'envoie Mister Tom vous menacer de le faire, Mouahahahaha ! Je suis un être machiavélique et sournois *-*)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Couronnement**

Les rayons du soleil passèrent à travers les lourds rideaux pourpre à liserés d'or qui encadraient une fenêtre en ogive, rappelant que l'été touchait à sa fin et que l'automne ne tarderait pas à chasser d'un vent frais les derniers relents de la belle saison. Poussant un bâillement, une masse de cheveux noirs en bataille émergea d'une couverture dans les mêmes tons que les rideaux. S'en suivirent deux orbes vertes qui s'ouvrirent pour parcourir du regard la pièce ensoleillée.

 _Il serait peut être temps de se lever Harry..._

La masse de cheveux aux deux orbes vertes bailla de nouveau avant de s'extirper lentement des draps, quittant à regret le confort de ces derniers, laissant place au corps entier du jeune homme. Ce dernier se rendit devant un long miroir au cadre de bois clair, typique des régions gryffondoriennes, pour pouvoir se regarder. Du haut de ses tout justes 16 ans, il était à présent un homme, bien que de taille raisonnable, et il croquait la vie à pleines dents, passant son temps à s'amuser ou à perfectionner sa magie, bien qu'à présent, il devrait veiller aux affaires de ses terres et, plus généralement, de celles de Gryffondor en tant que Grand Lord. Ses cheveux étaient dans un état pitoyable et, rien qu'à cette pensée, il soupira en sachant pertinemment que Lady Mcgonagall, sa préceptrice, lui ferait toute une scène pour sa négligence. Mais que pouvait-il fasse à cette masse qui ressemblait, parfois à si méprendre, à un nid de corbeaux ? Il secoua la tête en tentant d'aplatir un peu ses cheveux dans un combat vain.

 _Finalement, je n'aurais rien dû toucher. Maintenant c'est pire !_

Il soupira de nouveau et décida d'arrêter d'aggraver la situation. Il retira son vêtement de nuit, un ensemble en soie brun, avant de rapidement passer de l'eau sur son visage en puisant dans un baquet posé sur le coin d'une commode en bois de la région. Il extirpa de cette dernière un pourpoint pourpre ainsi qu'un pantalon en coton noir, qui soulignait ses jambes longilignes, avant de les enfiler. Il alla se saisir de ses bottes en cuir qu'il avait laissé, la veille, près de la banquette sous la seule fenêtre de sa chambre avant de s'y asseoir pour les enfiler. Un bruit venant de la cour à l'extérieur attira son attention. Il ouvrit la fenêtre aux carreaux de différentes couleurs, rouge, jaune et incolore, et passa sa tête à l'extérieur, cherchant la cause de toute cette agitation. En bas, des hommes s'entraînaient à lancer des Expelliarmus dans des mini-duels et il ne put s'empêcher de rire quand un des participants se retrouva propulser un peu trop loin par un sort et atterrit dans un tas de fumier. Il referma aussitôt la fenêtre en pouffant en ayant reconnu le sorcier.

 _Toc. Toc._

-Entrez ! lança-t-il en se calmant et en portant ses yeux émeraude vers la porte en bois.

Un jeune homme du même âge que lui s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui, tout sourire. Ses cheveux roux plaqués sur le sommet de son crâne masquaient l'un de ses yeux bleu clair. Ils pétillèrent quand ils croisèrent ceux du brun.

-Alors Harry, prêt pour le grand jour ?! lança-t-il joyeusement en rejoignant son ami.

-Je crois. répondit l'intéressé en haussant les épaules.

-Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas.

Le roux lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en lui souriant. Harry le lui rendit mais il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une boule se former dans sa gorge. Son ami était assez surexcité pour deux et il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui avait hérité de toute l'angoisse du "grand jour".

-Je pense que la vieille Mcgonagall t'as assez fait répéter ton discours pour que, même si tu perdais la boule, tu puisses le réciter !

Harry ne put que rire en se rappelant les soirées incessantes où sa préceptrice lui faisait répéter en boucle son discours d'intronisation et cela duraient depuis des mois ! Alors qu'il aurait préféré pouvoir s'emmitoufler dans une couverture, même s'il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, en lisant un vieux bouquin issu de la bibliothèque personnelle de Lady Mcgonagall et qui ne cessait de le surprendre à chaque fois qu'il y mettait les pieds.

-Oui, tu n'as pas tort sur ce point. Mais tout de même, c'est angoissant. Tous les Lords et Ladys de Gryffondor seront présents, et si jamais il advenait que je m'humilie devant tout ce petit monde, s'en sera finit de moi ! soupira le brun en sentant le stress venir, petit à petit, lui serrer l'estomac.

-Et bien au moins, tu ne seras pas surnommé comme mon vieil oncle, Bilius le Terrassé !

-Non, ce sera pire Ron, je serais Harry le Mort-d'angoisse.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant.

-Ce que tu peux être casse pieds comme la Lady-je-sais-tout des fois !

-Si Hermione était là, elle n'apprécierait pas !

Les deux garçons pouffèrent en songeant à leur amie aux cheveux broussailleux, toujours le nez plongé dans un bouquin à marmonner on ne sait quoi.

-Je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne part à la Citadelle des Serdaigles, elle y serait bien pourtant là-bas. Fit remarquer Ron.

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais avec un petit sourire goguenard.

-Tu voudrais qu'elle parte, vraiment ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, les yeux brillant de malice.

Ron rougit violemment.

-Non, bien sûr que non, je disais juste ça comme ça. répondit-il en bafouillant.

Le jeune Lord ricana face à l'attitude de son ami. Ils connaissaient tous les deux Hermione depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, lorsque que le père de la jeune femme venait tout juste d'arriver pour prendre son poste d'intendant, assurant la relève de l'antique Rusard qui poussait encore sa petite lanterne, accompagné de son chat, dans les couloirs du château de Godric's Castle, le château des Potter, dans des tours de rondes qu'il s'inventait lui être destiné. Il avait beau être vieux, aigris et n'avoir plus toute sa tête, il avait tout de même bon fond, et tous les habitants du château avaient trop pitié de lui pour le jeter dehors. Ron et Hermione s'étaient tout de suite détestés dès le premier jour, ne cessant de se quereller pour un rien. Malgré leurs différents, Ron, enfant, s'amusait souvent à piquer les affaires de leur amie pour les cacher, faisant ainsi pleurer la jeune Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'on les ait retrouvé et quand à elle, elle rabrouait toujours Ron pour se venger à l'aide de ses nombreuses connaissances. Elle était une vraie mine de savoir malgré son jeune âge et Harry en avait été très étonné la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'ils n'avaient que 11 ans et qu'elle l'avait abordé en parlant de théorie sur la magie alors qu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir. Harry appréciait beaucoup ses amis bien qu'ils soient complètement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Ron était plutôt tête brûlée, à foncer dans le tas et à s'embarquer dans des aventures plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres, entraînant ses amis dans ces dernières, et il avait un don, qu'il partageait avec Harry, pour se mettre dans des situations pour le moins...délicates, alors que la jeune femme était plus posée, réfléchie et intelligente que ces deux compères même si elle avait tendance à être assez butée sur certains points. C'était aux cours de leurs péripéties qu'ils avaient lié tous les trois une puissante amitié et que Ron et Hermione avaient fini par mettre de côté leurs différents et s'étaient rapprochés pour être plus que des amis.

-Harry, tu m'entends ?

Le brun se secoua, jetant un regard interrogateur à son ami.

-Désolé Ron, j'étais ailleurs.

-J'ai bien vu ça ! Mais surtout ce que je vois, c'est que tu vas être en retard pour la cérémonie et que Mcgonagall va te faire une de ses scènes !

-La cérémonie ! Merlin, Merlin, Merlin ! Je suis en retard !

Le brun se leva précipitamment et se mit à retourner la pièce pour trouver un peigne avec lequel il batailla contre sa chevelure rebelle, réussissant seulement à faire disparaître quelques épis. Il jeta la brosse sur son lit et enfila une ceinture en cuir autour de sa taille.

-Lord Potter, il est intolérable que vous puissiez, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, arriver en retard à un événement important comme celui-ci ! fit Ron du voix aigue, tentant d'imiter Lady Mcgonagall en train de rabrouer le jeune Lord, l'index levé et les lèvres pincées.

-Fais attention Ron, elle pourrait finir par te changer en vieille femme aigrie. lui lança le brun en ouvrant la porte en grand avant de courir dans les couloirs de la vieille et immense bâtisse vers la salle du banquet qui accueillait cet événement si particulier.

Son ami le talonnait et, suite à ses mots, poussa un petit cri d'indignation avant de répondre.

-Ah non, je ne préfère pas !

La veille Lady les avait menacé plus d'une fois, quand ils étaient enfants et qu'ils ne cessaient d'enchaîner bêtise sur bêtise, de les changer en rats, crapauds et autres joyeusetés, tant et si bien que même une fois adulte, ils étaient encore persuadés qu'elle était capable de le faire. Etant une grande maîtresse de la Métamorphose et une brillante pédagogue, elle avait été tout naturellement nommée pour être la préceptrice du jeune Harry alors qu'il avait tout juste quelques mois et que ses parents venaient juste d'être tués pendant la dernière Grande Guerre. Elle avait beau être stricte et parfois un peu désagréable avec sa manie de l'ordre et de la bonne conduite, il l'aimait profondément comme si elle était sa grand-mère, qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Elle l'avait élevé, conté des histoire, bercé, éduqué et instruit depuis sa plus tendre enfance alors il était tout naturel qu'elle ait une place de choix dans sa vie.

 _Et bientôt se sera son pied qui aura une place de choix dans mes fesses si on ne se dépêche pas !_

Il se rabroua intérieurement. Comme le disait si bien Mcgonagall, le langage et les manières de Ron déteignaient sur lui. Mais il faisait abstraction de tout cela, Ron était son meilleur ami et il avait beau jurer comme un charretier et n'avoir jamais su vraiment se comporter en société, il appréciait tendrement le jeune homme. Ce fut un simple concours de circonstances qui les poussa à se connaître. Ils avaient tout juste 11 ans quand Harry fit la connaissance de Ron et de sa famille, les Weasley, des petits seigneurs ayant peu de terres et peu de moyens mais un grand coeur. Son père, Lord Arthur Weasley, passait un jour par Godric's Castle pour se rendre vers le sud, chez un membre de sa famille pour déposer le jeune Ron Weasley, quand Mcgonagall lui avait présenté les deux hommes, Lord Weasley étant un ami de longue date de la veille dame avec qui elle avait combattu durant la dernière Grande Guerre et lui et Ron s'étaient tout de suite entendu, si bien qu'Arthur avait finit par laisser son fils à Godric's Castel au lieu de l'amener plus au Sud, au bord du Canal. Ron espérait rejoindre les Aurors, des membres de l'armée ayant un grade différent en fonction de leurs compétences et de leur expérience, pouvant ainsi rester auprès des ses amis et peut-être pouvoir demander la main d'Hermione dont il était secrètement amoureux, car il n'hériterait jamais des terres de sa famille, sauf si ses cinq frères aînés, Bill, Charlie, Percy et les jumeaux Fred et George mourraient avant lui mais il était peu probable que cela arrive. C'était à Bill de devenir le dirigeant des terres Weasley après la mort de leur père et, de ce fait, les cinq autres fils Weasley devaient se trouver une fonction. Charlie était un spécialiste en créature magique et était tout le temps en train de parcourir les Trois Royaumes pour les étudier tandis que Percy était intendant dans un château d'une des familles nobles de Gryffondor. Pour ce qui était des jumeaux, personne ne savait exactement ce qu'ils faisaient mais il semblait que leurs parents ne voyaient pas d'un mauvais oeil qu'ils restent encore chez eux, à faire des expériences à droite et à gauche.

-Harry, fais attention !

Dans sa précipitation, le jeune homme avait failli se manger un mur et avait tourné juste à temps pour seulement le frôler.

-Ron, dis moi qu'on est bientôt arrivé !

-On l'est !

Ils stoppèrent tous les deux leur course pour souffler un peu et réajuster leurs vêtements, surtout Harry. Il se devait d'être présentable le jour de son intronisation comme Lord Potter, souverain des terres Potter, et comme Grand Lord de Gryffondor.

-Prêt ? lui demanda Ron en tournant sa tête vers lui.

-Prêt. lui répondit son ami en hochant la tête.

Le rouquin poussa la lourde porte à double battants qui leur faisait face et pénétra dans la pièce remplit de monde pour aller se poster à côté des membres importants du château, à savoir, Lady Mcgonagall, l'intendant du château et sa fille. Hermione le foudroya du regard en le tirant par la manche de son pourpoint pour qu'il se tienne tranquille à côté d'elle.

-Tu es en retard ! lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille sans se départir de son regard foudroyant une seule seconde.

-Désolé, mais Harry a voulu jouer à la belle endormie ! répondit le fautif sur le même ton que la jeune femme.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Avec ces deux-là, elle avait l'habitude, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne se devait pas de les gronder comme il le fallait, surtout pour un jour aussi important que celui-là. Lady Mcgonagall, à leur gauche, s'avança d'un pas vers l'allée centrale qui était inoccupée par toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle et qui menait au trône de Gryffondor. Elle se racla la gorge, son air pincé habituelle présent sur son visage, et le silence se fit alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers elle.

-Ladys et Lords, veuillez accueillirent Lord Harry James Potter. dit-elle d'une voix calme mais qui portait loin dans l'immense salle de réception qui servait aussi de salle du trône.

Un des deux Aurors qui gardaient la porte l'ouvrit, laissant ainsi entrer un Harry blanc comme un linge. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'avancer d'un démarche droite et posée. Il évitait de croiser le regard des dizaines de personnes qui étaient assemblées dans la pièce, jetant seulement un coup d'oeil à ses amis qui l'encouragèrent d'un petit signe de la main et il se permit de laisser un petit sourire filtrer sur ses lèvres, son ventre se détendant légèrement. Le silence dans la pièce était quasi religieux pendant que toutes les paires d'yeux regardaient le jeune Lord traverser la pièce, entre deux rangées humaines, comme s'il fendait les eaux. Au bout de ce qui parut des heures à Harry, peut habituer à être autant le centre d'attention, le jeune homme parvint enfin au bas des marches qui menaient au trône. Il les gravit suivit d'une Mcgonagall en robe verte et chignon serrée, comme à son habitude. La femme se plaça à sa droite et il se tourna pour se retrouver face à la foule qui le fixait. Le trône était formait d'un large siège en bois des forêts gryffondoriennes, et des ramures partaient vers le plafond de la salle, formant une magnifique rosasse complexe au centre de laquelle se trouvait, incrusté dans le bois, un magnifique griffon en or aux yeux de rubis. Le trône était assez humble mais Harry le soupçonnait d'être magique car c'était un miracle que le bois, vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années, n'eut jamais été changé depuis sa création et n'eut jamais pourri. Il restait aussi clair que depuis sa création.

-En ce jour, débuta Mcgonagall en regardant l'assistance, nous nous apprêtons à accueillir un nouveau Lord pour le Royaume de Gryffondor mais aussi, un nouveau Grand Lord, honorant ainsi sa maison et le peuple de Gryffondor, comme l'a fait avant lui son père et le père de son père avant lui ainsi que tous ses ancêtres. Mes amis, je vous pris d'acclamer et de prêter allégeance à notre nouveau souverain et nouveau protecteur qui veillera à ce que son long règne soit signe de prospérité pour chacun d'entre nous, petites gens comme grandes !

Le silence était pesant et Harry recommençait à pâlir pendant que ses yeux vert émeraude balayaient la foule. Et si quelqu'un contestait son ascension au trône ?

 _Non, c'est totalement idiot. Je suis le dernier Potter de ma longue lignée et je n'ai aucun parent éloigné. Je ne peux être que le nouveau Grand Lord..._

Son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Certes, s'était un honneur que de recevoir ce titre, même si depuis enfant il était préparé à endosser ce rôle-là, mais s'était aussi signe que son insouciance et son enfance prendraient fin définitivement lorsqu'on poserait la couronne de Gryffondor sur sa tête. Il aurait des responsabilités à endosser et tout un tas d'inconvénients accompagneraient sa nouvelle fonction. Mais ce qui l'attristait le plus était le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus passer autant de temps avec ses amis qu'au paravent, ils ne pourraient plus partir en cavale et plus aucune aventure merveilleuse ne leur arriverait. Ils se perdraient sans doute de vue, peut-être pas Ron et Hermione qui, il l'espérait, se marieraient et fonderaient un foyer, mais avec l'entrée de Ron dans l'armée, ce dernier serait beaucoup moins présent et Hermione...il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle souhaité faire. Un jour elle voulait être médicomage et le suivant elle souhaité bâtir une immense bibliothèque qui réunirait tous les savants du Royaume comme le faisait les Serdaigles dans leur Citadelle. Il espérait en tout cas qu'elle choisisse la voie qui lui plaisait le plus. Un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention. Un serviteur venait d'entrer par une petite porte dans un coin de la salle et s'avançait d'un pas lent et mesuré vers le trône, tenant précieusement dans ses mains un couffin en velours où reposait la couronne des Grands Lords. Pour Harry, le pas de l'homme ne lui semblait pas lent, mais fataliste. Il expira discrètement pour détendre tout son corps crispé et endoloris depuis le début de la cérémonie.

-A présent, moi, Lady Minerva Mcgonagall de la maison Mcgonagall, conseillère de Lord Harry James Potter de la maison Potter, le couronne et le proclame Grand Lord de Gryffondor.

La femme récupéra la couronne, un simple bandeau d'or où des griffons se bâtaient, leurs yeux de rubis apportaient la seule touche de couleur à la couronne, et certaines parties de leurs corps sortaient du bandeau, tantôt des têtes, tantôt des ailes déployées ou encore des arrières trains, sur le couffin que lui tendait le serviteur qui s'était approché entre temps pour la poser délicatement sur les cheveux brun du jeune homme. Ce dernier ferma brièvement les yeux en sentant le métal froid contre son front. D'un geste théâtral, Minerva se tourna vers l'assemblée.

-Longue vie au Grand Lord ! proclama-t-elle.

-Longue vie au Grand Lord ! reprit en coeur l'assemblée avant que ne fusent dans l'air des applaudissements et des cris de joie.

Un immense sourire s'étira sur le visage d'Harry. Rassuré par cet accueil chaleureux, il s'assit sur le trône, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Il tourna brièvement la tête vers Mcgonagall qui lui souriait et dont les yeux brillaient d'émotion. Il se saisit brièvement de sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne, la remerciant silencieusement, et son sourire s'élargit.

-A présent, débuta le nouveau Grand Lord, réduisant la salle au silence, il est grand temps que nos estomacs se remettent de toutes ses émotions avec le banquet !

Pour le moment, il assurait. Un toussotement attira son attention et il se tourna vers la personne responsable de ce bruit et qui n'était autre que Mcgonagall qui lui jetait un regard noir.

-Oh, mais bien évidemment, avant, mes chers Lords, j'espérerais que vous soyez prêts à faire acte d'allégeance à mon encontre, comme l'exige la tradition.

Le sourire de Mcgonagall et celui d'Hermione, qu'il croisa en détournant le regard, le rassurèrent quand à son discours rattrapé. S'en suivit la dissipation de la foule qui vint lui prêter allégeance, Lord après Lord, pour ensuite s'éparpiller dans la salle pendant que des serviteurs dressaient à l'aide de leurs baguettes magiques les tables pour le banquet. Une fois le dernier Lord lui ayant prêter allégeance en s'agenouillant devant lui, un certain Lord Neville Londubat dont les parents avaient aussi été tués comme les siens pendant la dernière Grande Guerre, il rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient près de l'immense et unique âtre de la pièce qui devait bien mesurait au moins une bonne dizaine de mètres.

-Tu as bien rattrapé le coup, Harry ! le félicita Hermione en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

-Merci 'Mione. répondit-il en souriant.

-Oui, même si pour moi, tu aurais très bien pu t'arrêter juste à la partie du banquet ! lança Ron donnant un coup de coude à son ami brun.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant dans sa barbe, faisant sourire ses deux amis.

-En tout cas, nous devrions profiter en toute insouciance de la soirée ce soir, commença Hermione, Harry risque d'être accablé dès demain de quantité de choses à faire !

-Ne m'en parle pas. fit Harry, la mine peinée.

Ses amis échangèrent un regard gêné avant qu'Hermione ne le rassure.

-Et tu t'en sortiras très bien, j'en suis sûr Harry.

-Oui, tu leur montreras à tous ce qu'a dans le ventre Lord Harry James Potter ! Tu vas leur en mettre plein les yeux !

L'intervention de ses amis eut pour effet de le faire rire.

 _J'ai vraiment de la chance de les avoir._

Il sourit en écoutant ses amis papotaient de toute et de rien quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et qu'un homme vêtu d'une immense cape, au col de fourrure tout aussi noir que son propriétaire, fit son apparition, un Auror sur les talons. Le nouvel arrivant s'immobilisa un instant, tournant sa tête couverte de cheveux mi-long noir, d'une légère barbe et d'une moustache grisonnante vers Harry et ses amis. De là où il était, il pouvait voir les yeux gris de l'homme étincelaient comme du métal et il le reconnut aussitôt. Oubliant son titre et l'attitude qu'il seyait d'avoir avec, il se précipita vers l'homme et sauta dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

-Oncle Sirius !

* * *

Le feu dans la cheminée crépitait comme un démon enfin libéré des chaînes qui le gardaient prisonnier depuis bien longtemps. Fixant son regard dans les flammes vertes dansantes, l'homme lapa une gorgée du vin à la robe glacée, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à de l'eau, du verre à pieds qu'il tenait négligemment dans l'une de ses mains. De l'autre, il caressait sa baguette en os posée sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il avala une nouvelle gorgée du millésime quand on frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez. répondit-il de sa voix froide et autoritaire sans jamais perdre des yeux les flammes vertes.

-Mon Seigneur. le salua-t-on.

Il entendit le bruit d'un corps qui s'agenouillait à côté de son fauteuil et il posa la main qui caressait sa baguette sur l'épaule de la personne qui osait le déranger dans sa méditation.

-Lucius, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu oses me déranger ?

La menace était perceptible dans la voix de son seigneur et l'homme aux cheveux mi-long d'un blond tellement clair, qu'il en était blanc, se retint de trembler. Il avait une bonne raison d'être ici et ce n'était pas pour recevoir le courroux de son maître qui pouvait se montrer être la pire chose qui ait pu exister.

-J'ai de bonnes nouvelles mon Seigneur.

-Ah.

La réponse de l'homme était courte et détachée mais elle invitait l'autre à poursuivre.

-Severus est rentré du Mur et il a pu envoyer votre missive. Et...

-Poursuis.

-Et il semblerait que le Commandant de la garde soit absent.

-Et où est-il partit ?

-Dans le Sud maître. L'endroit le plus au Sud du Sud.

-Enfin.

Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur le visage de l'homme assit.

-Notre plan se déroule parfaitement.

Il se leva de son siège et gagna la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Portant le verre à ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, il entreprit de déguster plus en profondeur le breuvage avant de le contempler comme si s'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

-Notre revanche approche à grands pas, mon cher Lucius.

Lucius ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que quand son maître partait dans ce genre de long discours tenant plutôt du monologue, il ne valait pas mieux l'interrompre sous peine de recevoir un châtiment pire que la mort.

-Nous allons pouvoir engager la phase deux de ce plan. Je veux que tu envois nos meilleurs hommes, et les plus discrets, inspecter le Mur sur toute sa longueur. N'hésites pas à envoyer des vampires ou des loups-garous pour le faire, nous devons rester discret même si en l'absence de leur vénérable chef les membres de la Garde du Mur relâchent un peu leur attention, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'un seul de ses...misérables n'ait des soupçons et alerte tous les Forts. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre, Lucius ?

-Oui, maître.

Des bruits de pas interrompirent les deux hommes qui se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit, après qu'on y ait toqué, sur un homme tout de noir vêtu et aux cheveux noir et gras. Il s'agenouilla aussitôt qu'il vit l'homme près de la fenêtre.

-Mon Seigneur. salua-t-il en fixant le sol.

-Il ne manquait plus que toi, mon cher Severus ! Lucius m'a raconté que ta mission avait été un succès.

-En effet mon Seigneur. J'ai une autre nouvelle importante à vous faire parvenir.

Le Seigneur hocha la tête et son subalterne se releva et vint lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il resta impassible pendant que l'homme chuchotait et, quand l'autre eut finit, ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement mais assez pour que les deux autres hommes le remarquent.

-Je vois. Mais ceci ne change en rien nos plans.

Un sourire qui glaça Severus et Lucius apparut sur le visage de leur maître.

-Je me demande qu'elle récompense devrait vous convenir puisque vous remplissez avec brio votre rôle...fit leur supérieur plus pour lui même que pour les deux autres en marchant vers les flammes, le regard perdu, signe que le Seigneur était plongé dans ses réflexions.

Le blond et le brun échangèrent un regard troublé. Leur maître n'avait jamais pour habitude de se poser de questions quand aux récompenses qu'il offrait à ses subalternes. Sa confiance leur suffisait amplement ainsi que l'assurance de ne pas être le prochain à recevoir un coup de Doloris lancé par l'homme...

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! :D**

 **Il y a pas mal de blabla mais c'est normol hein, c'est le début du récit, faut que les choses se mettent en place tout ça tout ça.**

 **Alors je sais que certains noms de lieux ou de fonctions ne brillent pas forcément d'une grande créativité et font référence à certaines choses mais bon j'ai pas trouvé de trucs qui me conviendraient mieux puis je me suis dis que tout de suite on comprendrait de quoi il s'agit si certains noms avaient des consonances connus par vous ;)**

 **Pour les alcooliques qui aimeraient savoir ce que bois ce cher petit seigneur, c'est du vin des glaces ;) (pffioouu l'originalité avec le climat, crumbleb, tu t'es cassée la tête un truc de ouf ! Ouais ouais je sais B) )**

 **Bon, je vais arrêter de vous n'embêter et je vous dis à la prochaine fois ;) et où les mauvaises nouvelles vont arriver pour ce très cher Harry...**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Proposition

**Salut la compagnie ! (non, ne me jetez pas des petits pois, s'il vous plait ! x) (quoi ? Ca fait moins mal que des tomates XD))**

 **Après un bon long (ok, très, très long) moment, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Je suis désolée pour cette longue absence mais j'ai du mettre en priorité ma dernière année de lycée (le bac arrive bientôt et après, vous aurez des chapitres beaucoup plus rapidement ;)), puis j'ai été touchée par la fainéantise aiguë aussi x) et tout un tas d'autres trucs, mais je vais essayer d'être beaucoup plus régulière dans mon travail ! ^^**

 **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite review :3 ça fait chaud au coeur et puis ça motive à poursuivre l'aventure ! ;)**

 **Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont mis en fav et m'ont follow (bah alors les coquinoux, on joue les timides ? :p)**

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR sauf les idées quelques peux...étranges ? XD_

 _Résumé : [InspiGOT] Alors que les tensions s'accroissent entre les Royaumes des Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, une antique prophétie raconte que le jour où une seconde étoile de feu saignera le ciel, les Ténèbres reviendront conquérir les Royaumes afin de les unir, comme par le passé, en un seul et glorieux. Hors, ce jour arrive et le jeune Lord Potter est promis à un mariage arrangé et, dans le même temps, les Ténèbres se regroupent afin de lancer leur assaut sur les Trois Royaumes. Mais ils auraient tord d'oublier la menace qui vient de l'autre côté du Canal..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Proposition**

-Etes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancez, Lord Black ? demanda la Lady en reniflant aristocratiquement, un sourcil levé en attente d'une confirmation.

-En effet, Minerva. répondit celui-ci. Cela fait des semaines que nos éclaireurs ont repéré du mouvement du côté des Montagnes gelées.

-Mais, dans votre dernière missive, vous nous indiquiez qu' _ils_ agrandissaient leur territoire en s'alliant avec les différentes races magiques, de l'autre côté du mur.

-Oui, mais, là, je ne parle pas seulement de cela. Même si leurs rangs grossissent un peu plus de jours en jours, il se passe d'étranges choses dans les Montagnes gelées ! Comme s' _ils_ se...

-...préparaient à la guerre. les interrompit une voix.

Le Lord et la Lady sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte de la Salle du Conseil que venait d'ouvrir un Auror. Dans l'encadrement de la vieille porte en bois se tenait un homme longiligne, frêle, légèrement courbé comme s'il portait le poids d'une trop longue existance. Ses yeux calmes brillèrent d'une lueur joyeuse quand il sourit. Il s'avança dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers les deux autres, tandis que sa cape noire, identique à peu de choses près à celle du Lord Black car elle semblait entièrement rapiécée, suivait le mouvement de ses pas lents.

-Bonsoir, Lady Mcgonagall. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il d'une voix calme à Minerva.

-En effet mon cher Lord Lupin. Mais vous devriez vous reposer un peu plus, vous avez toujours d'immenses scernes. le sermonna-t-elle mais de la joie brillait dans ses yeux verts.

Un rire léger s'échappa des lèvres du Lord.

-Vous ne changerez jamais, Minerva !

-Rrrééémmuuusss ! hurla le Lord Black en se jetant sur le nouvel arrivant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Surpris, Rémus se crispa alors qu'il était secoué dans les bras de l'homme plus grand, dans une entreinte à lui broillier les os.

-Que fais-tu ici, vieille canaille ?! le rabroua gentiment Black en le relâchant.

Rémus s'épousseta et se tâta les côtes pour être certain qu'aucune n'était brisée.

-Sirius, comme à ton habitude, tu avais oublié quelque chose. Le cadeau pour Harry. lui répondit Rémus en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé.

-Argh, je savais bien qu'il me manquait quelque chose ! s'exclama Sirius en frappant de son poing la paume de son autre main.

-Ceci ne devrait pas m'étonner de vous, Sirius. soupira Minerva en remettant en place ses lunettes devant son nez.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire devant la réaction de la plus agée. Cette dernière soupira de nouveau en secouant sa tête.

-Mais, et je dois bien l'avouer, ton oubli m'arrange. J'ai la chance de pouvoir venir rendre visite à notre petit Harry. lança Rémus en leur adressant un clin d'oeil.

-Il n'est plus si petit que cela. répondit Minerva en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil présent autour d'une table ronde où une carte du Royaume était étallée.

-Je dois donner raison sur ce point à notre chère et ancienne Minerva, intervint Sirius. J'ai l'impression que s'était encore hier qu'il commençait tout juste à marcher sur ses toutes petites jambes...

Sirius prit une voix gâteuse sur la fin de son discours pendant que Minerva soufflait d'exaspération face aux qualificatifs qu'il lui avait adressé et à la fin de son discours qu'elle jugeait puéril de sa part. Mais Sirius était Sirius et, même si elle ne l'avouait pas à voix haute, elle était heureuse qu'il soit là avec Rémus.

-J'ai aussi une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer. reprit d'une voix sérieuse l'homme à la cape rapiécée.

Sirius et Minerva reprirent une attitude sérieuse et focalisèrent leur attention sur Rémus.

-Amenez l'hibou. ordonna Rémus aux Aurors qui étaient toujours de faction devant la porte.

-Tu as amené Céphée avec toi ?

-J'ai dis un _hibou_ , pas une chouette.

Un Auror entra en tenant une cage recouverte d'un voile blanc qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Il la posa sur la carte de la table ronde avant de s'incliner et de quitter la pièce. D'un coup de baguette, qu'il sortit d'une poche intérieure de sa vieille cape, Rémus ferma magiquement les portes avant d'y apposer un sort de silence.

-Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent de nos jours. explica l'homme frêle.

-Pourquoi toute cette comédie, Rémus ? lui demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

Minerva se posait exactement cette question, mais elle traduisait cette envie d'obtenir une réponse par un pincement des lèvres.

-Pour être sûr que vous me croyez.

Brusquement, il retira le voile du dessus de la cage et ils purent tous observer l'immense hibou grand duc au plumage noir qui s'agitait dans tous les sens.

-Est...Est-ce bien ce à quoi je pense ? demanda d'une voix blanche Minerva en se levant pour venir observer de plus près l'oiseau.

Ce dernier émit un chuintement aigue en tapant contre sa cage.

-Cela fait tellement longtemps...poursuivit-elle en s'approchant un peu plus de la cage.

-Que vous n'aviez pas vu un tel genre de messager dans le Sud, Minerva. Et pourtant, il s'agit bel et bien d'un de _leur_ messager. lui répondit Sirius. Où as-tu dégoté un tel animal, mon vieil ami ?

-C'est lui qui est venu à nous. Au Mur. Il portait un message, non pas pour la Garde du Mur, mais pour vous, Minerva et toi, Sirius. Mais pas en ta qualité de Lord Commandant de la Garde du Mur. En tant que Lord Black et tuteur de quelqu'un que vous connaissez trop bien.

-Harry ? Qu'a-t-il à avoir dans toute cette histoire ? Et depuis quand servons-nous de relais postier pour _eux_ ?!

-Allons, allons, du calme Sirius. Je suis sûr que Rémus a une explication à nous fournir. Ne nous emportons pas. rappela Minerva au Lord Commandant.

Ce dernier, prenant un air buté, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-C'est encore un sale coup du graisseux, comme toujours ! En plus de s'acoquiner avec eux, il va même maintenant jusqu'à les aider à venir prendre nos terres ! lança l'intéressé tout haut.

-Sirius Black, je ne vous permets pas ! Je sais que vous vous entendez très peu avec Severus, mais il n'irait pas jusque là. Il a toujours été fidèle à la Maison Potter et au trône de Gryffondor.

-A la _Maison Evans_ , ma chère Minerva. Il y a une nuance importante entre les deux. Et pour ce qui est de la question de la fidélité, la dernière Grande Guerre nous a appris à tous que nous devrions nous méfier de ceux que nous connaissions le plus.

Mcgonagall lui jeta un regard noir, même si les derniers mots retournaient des souvenirs douloureux en elle, notamment à propos d'une jeune homme à l'air peu débrouillard qui avait finis par trahir ses amis en les conduisant à une mort certaine, avant de totalement l'ignorer pour interroger Rémus sur un point crucial.

-Mais Rémus, n'aviez-vous pas dis que vous aviez reçu un message ?

-Si, vous avez raison Minerva. affirma-t-il en sortant une lettre froissée de sa cape.

Il la tendit d'abord à Sirius qui haussa un sourcil en voyant que le sceau qui cacheté la lettre, d'un vert presque émeraude avec en son centre un serpent vert dressé, crachant et sifflant, avait été brisé.

-Tu m'avais demandé de m'occuper du courrier en ton absence. C'est ce que j'ai fais et d'où l'urgence de me dépêcher à vous rejoindre pour vous apporter ce message.

-Tu as donc reçu la lettre la nuit même de mon départ ?

-Oui.

Sirius hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la lettre et d'en extraire une feuille de papier jaunie pliée en quatre. Il déplia précautionneusement la lettre devant une Minerva qui retenait son souffle et un Rémus qui ne semblait pas à l'aise avant de lire attentivement le contenu de la lettre. A mesure qu'il parcourait la lettre, ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Une fois la lettre lue, il laissa tomber son bras et se mit à réfléchir pendant quelques minutes, perdu dans ses pensées. Minerva en profita pour récupérer la lettre et la lire à son tour en réajustant ses lunettes. Sa réaction fut la même que pour Sirius, si ce n'est qu'elle posa une main sur sa bouche, choquée.

-Comment...Comment peuvent- _ils_ oser demander une chose pareille ?! s'écria-t-elle, furibonde, faisant fi de la retenue qu'elle conservait toujours.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Sirius ? demanda Rémus en s'approchant de l'homme qui e bougeait toujours pas.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa, lui jetant un regard incertain. Sirius poussa un soupir avant de relever ses yeux gris vers ceux verts de son ami.

-Si nous avions dis qu'une telle chose aurait été impossible, nous nous serions totalement mentis. Nous savions que cela allait arriver, un jour ou l'autre.

-Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas jeter Harry en pâture ainsi !

-Mais avons-nous vraiment le choix, Rémus ?

La voix de Sirius était trop grave pour être naturelle et quelque peu plaintive, comme celle d'un homme résigné.

-Pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas le choix ?!

-Sirius a raison Rémus. Nous avons de mauvaises nouvelles qui proviennent de de l'autre côté du Canal. Une armée se forme et est prête à la guerre. fit Minerva en s'approchant des deux hommes.

-Ils nous ont piégé comme des rats dans une souricière. D'un côté soit nous refusons leur proposition et ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'aient trouvé un moyen de franchir le Mur. Et à ce moment-là, nous nous retrouverons pris en étaux entre eux et l'autre menace qui vient du Sud. En plus de cela, nous sommes les premiers exposés à la menace venant du Sud et face à ceux venant du Nord, nous savons tous qu'il n'y a que notre armée qui peut rivaliser avec eux. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles ne feront que les ralentir temporairement. Donc, ils resteront supérieur à nous en terme numérique si nous devons combattre sur deux fronts. Sans oublier que nos ennemis pourraient s'allier entre eux. expliqua attentivement Sirius en entraînant à sa suite ses deux amis vers la carte.

Il attrapa des pions en bois qu'il disposa sur cette dernière pour illustrer leur situation.

-Nous sommes vraiment dans une impasse. fit Rémus en se massant les tempes.

-Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu accélérer autant les agissements venant du Nord ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ils mourraient tous de faim ou de froid, là bas.

-En effet mais il semblerait que l'Hiver vienne, Minerva.

-Allons ! L'Hiver n'est pas plus sur le point de se produire que la domestication de dragons !

-Vous savez Minerva, je n'aime pas beaucoup Severus, peut être d'aucun irait dire que nous nous détestons, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que quand Severus affirme un malheur à venir, il se produit toujours.

La vieille femme soupira longuement avant d'adopter une attitude résignée.

-Bien je vois. Dans ce cas, prions tous Merlin que ce cher Harry ne passera pas sa vie à nous maudire et qu'il puisse trouver un peu de bonheur dans les évènements à venir...

La femme se tourna dans un virevoltement de cape et de robe et quitta la pièce. Sirius aurait juré avoir vu des larmes brillaient au coin des yeux verts de la vieille femme. A moins que ce ne soit parce que lui même pleurait et que sa vue se retrouvait ainsi brouillée ?

 _Mais qu'allons nous faire ?_

* * *

Il rêvait d'une immense montagne. D'une montagne enneigée entourée de plus petites, comme si elles protégeaient leur reine en la ceinturant. Il semblait voler au dessus des montagnes, admirant leurs sommets tel un oiseau. Brusquement, il descendit en piquet et, au creux des montagnes, aux pieds de la plus immense, un bloc de glace scintillait. A mesure qu'il s'approchait du bloc, celui-ci se détaillait en profondeur et il put s'apercevoir qu'en réalité il s'agissait d'un château gigantesque. De hautes tours s'élevaient vers le ciel clair, recouvertes entièrement de glace comme le reste du château. A travers la glace épaisse, tellement qu'elle en devenait bleue, il pouvait discerner des troues ovales qui semblait servir de fenêtres. Une nouvelle fois, il fut brusquement happé et se retrouva à traverser une fenêtre à une vitesse fulgurante avant de se retrouver devant une cheminée où d'étranges flammes vertes y dansaient.

-Lucius !

Mais qu'elle était donc cette voix qui semblait provenir de l'endroit où il se situait ? Son coeur se mit à accélérer alors qu'il entendait quelque chose se déplacer à côté de lui.

-Oui mon Seigneur ? demanda une voix masculine à sa gauche.

Il sentit son corps remuer sans qu'il n'en soit l'instigateur. Ses battements cardiaques redoublèrent d'intensité alors qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de remuer, de sa propre volonté, son corps. Il, enfin son corps, détourna le visage des flammes vertes et porta son regard vers une fenêtre délabrée qui avait l'air de ne tenir plus que sur un fil. Ses jambes se mirent en mouvement et il tenta de les arrêter en se concentrant férocement sur cette pensée. Elles s'immobilisèrent un instant et son coeur bondit de joie dans sa poitrine.

-Un problème, mon Seigneur ? demanda de nouveau l'autre voix.

-Non. Pas du tout. s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix calme mais non moins froide et autoritaire.

Une voix qui était totalement à l'opposée de la sienne qu'il trouvait plutôt joyeuse et chaleureuse. Comme un soleil en été alors que celle qu'il entendait lui faisait plutôt penser à une tempête de neige. Froide comme les flocons et qui ne souffrait d'aucune réponse comme la tempête. Ses jambes se mirent à nouveau en mouvement et il atteignit rapidement la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit magiquement. Un vent gelé et transportant des flocons de neige lui fouetta le visage et s'engouffra dans la pièce inconnue où il se situait. Il, ou plutôt celui qui contrôlait son corps, prit une profonde inspiration, comme si les bourrasques de neige n'était pour lui qu'une simple brise rafraîchissante, et il sentit les coins de sa bouche se soulevait.

-Harry.

 _Qui m'appelle ?_

-Harry, Harry.

Il lui semblait que le vent apportait à lui une voix lointaine qui l'appelait.

-Harry, réveilles-toi.

 _Serait-ce Oncle Sirius ?_

-HARRY !

Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose lui tirer le nombril vers l'avant et il se retrouva propulser hors de son corps, s'envolant vers les montagnes et leurs sommets. Une fois qu'il eut dépassé les pics enneigés, le paysage des montagnes entourant un bloc de glace brillant s'effaça progressivement avant qu'il ne s'éveille.

* * *

-Oncle Sirius, tu m'as fais peur ! se permit-il d'hurler, le coeur battant la chamade.

Son Oncle, penché au dessus de lui, lui jetait un regard goguenard avec des yeux pétillant de malice. Et il reçut un coussin rouge brodé d'or dans sa tête d'un Harry grommelant. Ce dernier se renfouit dans ses draps, s'abritant de la lumière qui rentrait par les fenêtres qui n'étaient plus obstruées par de lourds rideaux.

-Allons, ma petite marmotte, il faut se réveiller. le taquina Sirius en venant chatouiller ses côtes qu'il devinait sous les draps fins.

Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant qu'un rire ne parvienne d'en dessous des draps. Harry, se tortillant pour échapper aux assauts de l'homme aux cheveux mi-long, s'extirpa des draps en s'éloignant le plus possible de son Oncle.

-Arrêtes ! ordonna-t-il entre deux rires, son ordre perdant ainsi de son effet.

-Si tu le demandes gentiment, petit monstre. lança sournoisement le Lord Commandant.

-Si tu insistes. Oh, grand Lord Commandant de la Garde du Mur, le plus grand de tous, magnifique et ô combien puissant Lord Black, mon cher Oncle préféré et adoré, parrain à ses heures perdues, pourriez-vous, dans votre humble sagesse digne des plus grands, cesser de me prodiguer ces cruelles attaques ?

-Tu crois que tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

-Hum...peut être un tout petit, petit peu.

Ils éclatèrent en même temps de rire avant que Sirius ne vienne frotter les cheveux noirs en désordre du plus jeune.

-Maaaiiiss ! Oncle Sirius !

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te taquiner, c'est plus fort que moi.

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-J'ai deux surprises pour toi, mon grand. lança-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Si c'est comme la dernière fois et que tu m'as ramené cet espèce de livre qui a faillis me manger tout cru, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir connaître la suite...

-Bon, je dois avouer que j'ai peut être fait une légère erreur avec ce livre mais tu vas adorer ce que je t'ai rapporté !

Il se leva d'un bond et marcha jusqu'à la porte de la chambre du jeune Lord avant de l'ouvrir face à Harry, lui cachant ainsi de son dos ce qui se trouvait derrière. Harry tenant de se pencher à droite et à gauche pour entrevoir ce qu'il pouvait bien lui cacher mais son Oncle lui lança un regard réprobateur et Harry s'immobilisa dans son lit, attendant impatiemment de voir ce qu'avait pour lui son Oncle.

-La première, que tu me rendras une fois que je partirais pour le Mur car j'en ai très besoin c'est... commença Sirius avant de tourner sur lui même et de tirer un homme tenant une grande cage recouverte d'un tissu blanc vers lui.

-Rémus ! hurla le jeune homme aux yeux de jade avant de sauter, d'un bond, de son lit et de se précipiter dans les bras de l'homme mince.

Ce dernier le réceptionna d'une main, l'autre occupée à tenir la cage, et le serra contre lui en lui frottant le dos.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as pu me manquer mon grand. lui dit-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Harry enfouit son visage dans son cou, tout sourire, sous le regard attendrit par la scène de Sirius.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as grandis ! renchérit le Garde une fois qu'ils relâchèrent leur étreinte.

Le jeune Lord lui offrit un grand sourire avant de lui répondre :

-J'ai bien peur que, grandissant ou pas, je reste bien plus petit que vous deux.

-Petit ou pas, tu es un très beau jeune homme.

Du rouge vint colorer les joues du dernier Potter dont les yeux pétillaient de joie.

-Et maintenant, le deuxième cadeau ! s'écria, tout joyeux, Sirius.

Rémus cala la cage dans ses bras avant d'en retirer le tissu et ils purent tous admirer la magnifique chouette au plumage blanc immaculé tacheté de noir qui y dormait, la tête sous une aile.

-Ouaw. fit Harry en s'approchant pour l'admirer de plus près.

Au même moment, la chouette se réveilla et leva sa grande tête blanche vers lui, dardant ses yeux jaunes dans les siens, verts. Elle poussa un petit cri en regardant autour d'elle.

-Pour ton seizième anniversaire, tu te devais d'avoir ton propre messager. renchérit Sirius en venant poser une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Merci beaucoup Oncle Sirius et merci à toi Rémus. Merci, merci beaucoup !

-Cela nous fait plaisir Harry, surtout quand nous te voyons heureux de la sorte.

Harry gloussa en prenant la cage de la chouette pour aller la déposer sur une commode. L'animal s'agita quelque peu dans sa cage avant de s'immobiliser pour regarder curieusement son nouveau maître.

-Comment souhaites-tu l'appeler ? demanda Rémus en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire réchauffant ses traits fatigués.

-Hum...Hedwige ! J'aime beaucoup, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-C'est un très jolie prénom, Harry. ajouta Sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, que fais-tu ici, Rémus ? Ce n'est pas toi qui doit diriger le Fort en l'absence de Sirius ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un rapide coup d'oeil avant que le Garde ne réponde.

-Si, mais j'ai dû venir dans le Sud apporter un message à Sirius. Et puis j'en profite pour passer du temps avec toi et célébrer ton anniversaire convenablement. Bien que j'aurais aimé pouvoir assister à ton couronnement.

-Oh, tu n'as pas manqué grand chose, tu sais. J'ai même faillis me ridiculiser en publique... souffla Harry, gêné et le rouge aux joues.

-Crois-moi, Harry, tu n'es pas le seul Potter à qui cela arrive ! s'écria Sirius avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant qui faisait penser à l'aboiement d'un chien.

-Vraiment ? demanda aussitôt le jeune homme, un peu d'espoir au fond de ses yeux verts.

-Oui, et je peux le confirmer. renchérit Rémus en donnant une tape dans l'épaule du Lord Black et en échangeant un regard de connivence comme s'ils se remémoraient une bonne blague.

-Oh, allez ! Racontez-moi cela, s'il vous plait ! s'enthousiasma le jeune Lord en sautillant joyeusement sur place, toutes traces de rougeurs disparues de ses joues.

-Eh bien, si notre cher Lord nous le demande de manière si insistante, nous ne pouvons que nous plier à ses exigences. lui répondit d'un ton taquin Sirius en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tira la langue et Rémus leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par leurs pitreries, en souriant malgré tout.

-Vois-tu, mon cher Harry, le jour du couronnement de ton cher père, ce dernier a bien faillis se retrouver étalé les quatre fers en l'air devant tout le gratin de Gryffondor ! Ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention de notre cher Lunard ici présent qu'il a pu éviter cette humiliation...

-Quand cesseras-tu d'employer ce surnom, Sirius ? Nous les utilisions quand nous étions enfants. le coupa Rémus, les bras croisés.

-Mais ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes adultes que nous devons avoir perdus notre tendre âme d'enfant, mon cher Lunard ! lança l'intéressé d'un ton goguenard en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

Ce dernier soupira en jetant un regard blasé à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Vous croyez que... commença timidement Harry en prenant un de ses cousins pour le serrer contre lui.

Les deux hommes portèrent leur attention sur lui et lâchèrent en même temps un petit "hum" interrogatif.

-Vous pensez que...que papa et maman seront fières de moi ? finit-il par demander en levant des yeux soucieux vers eux.

Sirius s'approcha du lit et s'y assit au bord, prenant une de ses mains entre les siennes beaucoup plus grandes.

-Harry, quoi qu'il arrive, ils seront et nous seront toujours fiers de toi. Je sais que cela pèse beaucoup pour un enfant de ne pas avoir vécu entouré de ses parents et je puis t'assurer qu'à nous aussi ils nous manquent. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, Harry, c'est que quoi qu'il advienne, ils t'aimeront toujours, où qu'ils soient.

Le sourit tendre et le regard confiant qu'essayait d'afficher l'homme, bien qu'il soit rongé par les remords au sujet de la mort des parents d'Harry, firent monter au Grand Lord les larmes aux yeux et un sourire contorsitionné prit place sur son visage.

-Oh, Harry.

Sirius se pencha en avant et referma ses bras autour de son filleul et neveu pour lui prodiguer un câlin et afin que le plus jeune puisse sécher ses larmes sans avoir honte. Rémus vint à son tour se poser à côté des deux autres et rejoignit l'étreinte pour rassurer celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu au même titre que Sirius depuis la mort des parents d'Harry. Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte après que les reniflements du jeune homme aient cessé.

-Merci. Vous êtes les meilleurs, tous les deux. les remercia-t-il avec un sourire angélique.

-C'est normal mon grand, nous sommes-là pour ça. lui souffla Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Ne commences pas, Oncle Sirius, sinon je te dénoncerais directement à Lady Mcgonagall qui se tue à tenter de les discipliner un minimum.

-Elle abandonnera rapidement, rassures-toi. Elle nous faisait le même cirque avec ton père ! Le pauvre, je le plains sincèrement d'avoir eu Mcgonagall qui lui courait après !

Sirius éclata de son rire si chaleureux qui remontait toujours le morale à Harry et qui était très communicatif. Après que les trois hommes se soient calmés, Harry entreprit de se lever et de s'habiller.

-Au fait, Rémus, est-ce que l'Hiver sera rude cette année ? L'année dernière nous avons tout de même eu quelques gelées ici. demanda Harry en enfilant une tunique rouge légère, appropriée au climat relativement doux de l'Eté, par dessus un haut de chausse noir.

-J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit le plus rude que nous usions eu connaissance jusqu'à présent. lui répondit Rémus en se levant du lit où il était toujours assis avec Sirius. Mais tu le constateras par toi même dans quelques temps.

-Comment cela ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés en se tournant vers ceux qu'il considérait comme faisant parti de sa famille tout en attachant une ceinture au fermoir doré autour de sa taille.

-Je laisse aux bons soins de Sirius de t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. fit Rémus mystérieusement en s'approchant de la porte de la chambre à pas mesurés avant de l'ouvrir et de la claquer un peu trop sèchement aux oreilles de l'intéressé en partant.

L'attention d'Harry se focalisa sur son Oncle et il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, attendant une réponse claire de lui.

-Viens t'asseoir, Harry, il faut que nous discutions...

* * *

 **Les choses s'accélèrent pour Harry, on dirait ;)**

 **J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu, désolé pour les possibles fautes qu'il puisse y avoir^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en reviewant, follower, bref ce que vous voulez, ça fait très plaisir et ça me motive à écrire plus vite ! ;)**

 **Sur ce à la prochaine !**

 **PS : d'après vous, comment va réagir Harry face à cette nouvelle** **inattendue ?**

 **PPS : Le nom Céphée est celui d'une étoile pour ceux que ça intéresserait^^**


End file.
